


Feel the Burn

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Hilary comes up with a better plan to burn calories instead of running. It comes in handy when Amanda makes a batch of muffins.





	Feel the Burn

Hilary didn’t know what to do. She wanted to laugh and shake her head at her girlfriend but she knew Amanda would take offense to it. She tried so hard not to, but when Amanda spotted her and smiled at her, offering up the spatula that she was stirring some sort of batter with, Hilary couldn’t hold it in anymore. She laughed, she laughed so hard that tears welled up in her eyes and her sides started to hurt. Amanda just rolled her eyes and went to turn back around but Hilary quickly stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde. Hilary grinned into her neck, trailing her hands up, under the Wisconsin hoodie she had on. 

“What are you making?” Hilary asked and Amanda lifted the spatula again. This time Hilary leaned forward, nearly toppling them over as she swiped her tongue over the spatula. “Mmm, blueberry muffins.” Hilary grinned. 

“You mentioned something the other night about them.” Amanda set the bowl down on the counter.

“I did.”

“So I thought,” Amanda turned to face Hilary, “ that I would be nice and make a batch, or two”—Amanda nodded to the already finished batch—“for you.” 

“Thank you,” Hilary said, kissing her.

“You’re welcome.” Amanda said into the kiss, smiling just as much as Hilary was smiling, “but what did you find so funny earlier, Knight?”

“Oh? What did I find funny?” Hilary asked, smirking. She ran her hands up Amanda’s sides. “Just that my Golden Gopher loving, ‘bleed gold and maroon till she dies’ girlfriend… is wearing the ‘terrible, dreaded, evil Badgers’ sweatshirt.” Hilary grinned and Amanda laughed again, pulling Hilary down into a kiss by the back of her neck.

“I am, want to know why?” Amanda teased and Hilary nodded.

“Please, I’m intrigued.”

“I’m wearing it because it’s the only sweatshirt  _ just _ long enough to wear with only underwear under it.” Amanda winked as she wiggled out of Hilary’s grasp. She laughed as Hilary swooped her back into her arms, carrying her over to their couch, dropping her down on it. Hilary climbed over Amanda, kissing up her neck as she ran her hands under the sweatshirt in question again. 

“That’s just evil, Kessel. Plain evil.”

“What are you going to do about it, Knight?” she dared and Hilary laughed, leaning in to kiss Amanda.

“I guess I’m just going to have to take my sweatshirt back!” 

“Come and get it.” Amanda dared again and Hilary more than willingly pulled the red sweatshirt over her girlfriend’s head.

x-x-x

Amanda took a bite of the muffin she had gotten, her breath hitching as Hilary ran her hands up her bare sides again. Amanda smiled down at the woman she was straddling as Hilary pulled her into a kiss.

“I can’t believe you made me muffins.” Hilary shook her head as they pulled apart slightly. “What happened to ‘I’ll never be a homemaker’?” 

Amanda rolled her eyes. “I made one thing of muffins, I’m hardly a homemaker.”

“Yet.”

“Watch it, Hils. You might not ever get another batch if you keep this up.” Amanda warned and Hilary chuckled, stealing a bite from Amanda’s muffin. “And remember, for every one you have you have to run two miles.”

“You know”—Hilary rolled them over, pinning Amanda to the mattress, the woman giggling up at her, surprised by the quick movement—“I’m sure google can convert the calories burned on a two mile run into how many minutes of sex we need to have to burn the same amount,” she joked, reaching for her phone on the nightstand.

“I have zero doubt that google does have that power, but till then we can just guesstimate.” Amanda pulled Hilary back down into another kiss, wrapping a leg around her hips, keeping her there. 

x-x-x

Hilary ran her hand through Amanda’s hair as the woman slept on her chest. She kissed her forehead, pulling the sheet up around them. Glancing over at her phone on the nightstand, she carefully inched her way closer. Finally able to get a fingertip on it, she dragged it closer till she had it in her hand.

Hilary opened google, typing in ‘how many calories were burned in a mile’ coming up with around one hundred-thirty, so two hundred-sixty for the two miles she would owe per muffin. Hilary then typed in calories burned during sex.

“Of course,” Hilary growled.

“Hmmm?” Amanda asked, not opening her eyes.

“Shhh, go back to sleep.” Hilary kissed Amanda’s forehead.

“Why are you upset?” Amanda asked and Hilary started running her hand through Amanda’s hair again.

“Men burn more calories during sex,” Hilary said and Amanda laughed, “on average they burn a hundred calories for the average of twenty-five minutes of… activity.” 

“How much do women burn?”

“Sixty-nine,” Hilary said and Amanda laughed, looking up at Hilary. 

“Someone is being funny I see,” she said and laughed again when Hilary looked down at her, confused, “come on Hils, sixty-nine?”

“Oh! Ha, ok yeah.” Hilary laughed. “So, I did the math we’d have to have sex for roughly 94 minutes.”

“Wait… twenty-five minutes of sex on average?” Amanda asked and Hilary nodded.

“No wonder straight guys suck at sex.”

“Hmmm?” Hilary asked, running her hand down Amanda’s bare back.

“We more than double that every time we go at it.”

“That’s because we’re better at it.” Hilary grinned, kissing Amanda. 

“We are.”

“Now shhh, I have two muffins to burn off.”

“So what nearly two hundred minutes?” 

“That’s a long time…” Hilary conceded.

“Better keep up Knight.” Amanda kissed Hilary.

**Author's Note:**

> Exam week apparently means write instead of studying. Feel free to drop me prompts Here!


End file.
